Charmed: PO4 Season 5
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Paula is pregnant. She now must find balance between her witch life and the safety of her baby. What happens when she gets her first charge. A young witch who is very special. Piper is trying to arrange her marriage to Dan, Phoebe is trying to get a divorce and Paige quits her job to help out more as the family prepares for the arrival of Paula and Leo's child.


Chapter 1: A witches tail part 1.

Chelbell2016:

Okay. So I have decided instead of changing the time Wyatt is born I am going to get started on this season and go from there.

*PO4: Season 5*

I am trying to show Piper and Phoebe where I am putting my child's nursery. Piper is in front of us but Phoebe is being a little stubborn about coming.

"Okay Paula," she says as I push her along up the stairs. "I can't be late getting to the office today. I have an interview with those morning guys Pip and Skeeter."

Piper snorts and turns around to speak to her.

"Thats Skip and Peter," she corrects. "Not Pip and Skeeter."

I try and reason with Phoebe as I want to hear there opinion.

"Could you forget about your advice column for two seconds?" I ask of her as we go along the hall heading for my room. "Come see where were putting the nursery."

"You are so obsessed," Piper says but I can tell that she is joking.

"Your putting the nursery in your closet," Phoebe points out and I roll my eyes behind her back. "I've seen your closet. There's a lot of shoes honey."

"No not anymore," I point out to her.

We enter to see Leo who is sorting out the closet. It has just enough space that we should be able to put the baby in there without any problems.

"Look its perfect!" I exclaim as I show both Piper and Phoebe.

Piper smiles and places an arm around my shoulder. The three of us stand in the doorway of the new nursery. Leo has a table and other tools out as he is adding a new window.

"Its a little cramped though," Phoebe says. "Don't you think."

Piper rubs my arm. "Shes got a point."

As Piper finishes speaking Leo takes out a piece of wall. This is where we will be putting the window.

"Thats why I'm adding a window," Leo says and the two turn to him. "To bring in light and create a sense of space."

We can tell that he is just as excited about becoming a daddy.

"Oh," Phoebe says as Leo exits the nursery and we turn to watch him enter our room. "You guys are very cute. But why are you doing all this now?"

"Well demon activity has been light," I remind her. "So its a good time to get ahead. Plus with someones wedding coming up in a few months we need to get that started soon."

Piper blushes as I say this.

"Speaking of getting ahead," Phoebe says and we turn to look at her. "I cant believe you guys didn't notice my billboards downtown."

I smile a little. How can she think that.

"Oh honey," I say. "Of course we noticed them."

Piper speaks next. "You can see them from a passing 747."

I giggle and so does Phoebe. I hug Phoebe from the side and she squeezes my shoulder.

"We'd have told you how proud we are of you," Leo says also chuckling. "But you never slow down to give us a chance."

"Well you know nothing perks up a girls career like sending her husband straight to hell," Phoebe says and I nod my head in agreement. "Okay well I've seen the nursery, and its absolutely beautiful, but I really have to go to that interview."

I sigh and try to talk her out of it. "Uh honey. I know your work is very important to you. But guess what. I'm having a baby."

"No kidding," Piper smirks.

"Oh I know," Phoebe says placing her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah," I say leaning towards her. "So how about you take a couple of minutes to be aunt Phoebe?"

She realizes finally how I could do with some help.

"Oh my god you're so right," Phoebe agrees. "I'm so sorry. Okay what do you need?"

I am glad that two of my sisters can give an opinion so I walk over to my color chart. "An opinion. I'm thinking-"

Before I can finish there is a noise and Paige orbs in behind us.

"Positions!" She says and I can still not get over her bright red hair. Piper and Phoebe stand on either side of me being protective. "Bogey in three two one!"

A demon appears and shoots a dart at Paige. She ducks and it hits one of the babies teddies. The teddies head shrinks.

I gasp and when he shoots another one I yell. "DART!"

I orb it back and it hits the demon. It glows and its head expands before it blows up. Only the mask is left behind.

"Huh!" Paige says pulling out a paper and pad. "So much for the theory that Bordeo demons are impervious to witch powers. I can't wait to tell the local witch doctor."

"Excuse me," Leo says as he exits the nursery and walks to stand besides me. "Can we refrain from blowing up demons in the nursery?"

I roll my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "Oh honey it was just one."

"Paula you are going to be a mom," Leo reminds me. "You need to start thinking about the safety of our daughter," I look at the ground and he turns to Paige. "And you, you're getting so caught up in this magical kick. I mean look at your hair. Its still red from the potion you blew up last night."

"Do you have any idea how much this would cost in a salon?" Paige asks and I shake my head at her.

Phoebe slaps Leo on the chest and runs over to give Paige a hug why she speaks. "I love your new do honey. I think you look beautiful. Okay bye."

She hugs Piper and I as she goes and I hear Paige give her thanks for the compliment.

"Honey, sweets, toots?" I draw my husband towards me deciding I need to give him a pep talk. "I appreciate that you're very concerned, but I am still a witch. And we do still have innocents to protect and demons to fight. I can't just crawl in a hole."

He sighs as he knows that I am right. I take his hands and squeeze. Piper turns to me.

"I am going with Dan to sort out more wedding plans," she says and I nod my head with a smile. "Phoebe is right though. The nursery is looking great."

As she leaves Leo chuckles and so do I.

*PO4: Season 5*

Leo has found a bunch of old baby stuff in our attic. Why he continues on the nursery I am going through it all.

"Leo, I cant believe you found all our old baby stuff," I say to him putting down a toy bunny and picking up what looks like an album.

"Grams was a bit of a pack rat," Leo says.

I read what the book is. "A baby book?" I say before looking at who's it is and saying in surprise. "My baby book," I open to the first page. "Oh look how squishy I was."

Leo chuckles. "You were so adorable."

I look down at the picture and wonder how he knows that.

"Leo you can't even see the picture," I point out to my husband.

"I'm your whitelighter," Leo points out. "I've been watching you ever since you were a baby."

I shiver at that thought and say. "Yeah you see thats too creepy to think about," I glance down at the book again and then back at him. "I never knew mum kept a baby book for me."

"Why not?" Leo says. "I mean you started one for our daughter. I always thought you and your mum were a lot alike."

I go to the picture marked first year and see me as a tiny baby. I stop there to talk again.

"Its strange to think that she went through everything I'm going through right now," I say to Leo as I wonder how she did it four times. "I don't think you really know how much your mother loves you until you become one yourself."

I go to turn the page but stop as Leo drops the new window on his foot. He cries out and groans as something cracks. Probably one of his toes.

"Oh," I say feeling sorry for him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he says with his face still scrunched up in pain.

I place my baby book down and put the box of stuff down on the bed. "Here. Why don't you let me help you?"

He shakes his head. "Its heavy."

I get up and nod my head. I had gathered that.

"Well see," I begin as I approach him. "Thats kind of why I wanted to help you with it."

He sighs. "Paula when are you gonna accept the fact that your pregnant?"

"When are you gonna stop being so overprotective?" I shoot back at him trying to keep my voice down.

"All I'm suggesting is that you slow down," he says to me.

I am beginning to loose it with him now. I am not a porcelain doll. He needs to stop treating me like one.

"Okay Leo," I say deciding that he needs to hear this. "I'm not gonna be one of those women that sits on her ass and eats bonbons throughout her entire pregnancy. Thats just not the woman you married. Besides, generations of Halliwell women raised perfectly normal children before me. They all got through it. So will I."

"Not all of them," Leo says gently.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I ask him not liking his tone.

"How far along in the book have you gotten?" He asks me.

I sigh but look back at the book. I go to page two and see mum holding me as someone probably Sam or grams takes the pic. I turn past age two. But as I turn the page it is blank. There is no picture of me for being three years old.

I wonder why that is but Leo answers knowing what I am thinking.

"There was no one there to finish it after your mother died," he explains.

I try to hide my fears that I am too much like my mother. She died three days after my second birthday. Sam my father told me how she had brought me to see him behind the elders back and that was when they discussed her plans to defeat the water demon.

Three days later that demon drowned my mother. Paige must have only been a few months old. Six at the most.

I continue to turn the pages but there are no more pics. This hurts me a lot.

"Oh," I say trying to hide my fears from my husband.

"Like I said," Leo says and I look back at him. "You are a lot like your mother. She was careless too. She thought she was invincible. She was wrong."

*PO4: Season 5*

Phoebe has brought to my surprise a mermaid home. The woman apparently needs help as there is a sea witch after her. Leo sits on the sofa besides where I am as Phoebe uses a hair dryer to dry her legs.

I am pacing up and down as I am worried about what this sea witch can do. Piper is watching me looking a little worried.

The door opens and we hear Paige's voice. "Okay, I just cut work on the day of my big promotion and sped through a rainstorm to get here. What is the 911?"

She stops and her mouth drops as she sees the last of Miley's scales dissapear.

"Phoebe found a mermaid," Leo explains.

"Actually she found me," Phoebe says as Miley lowers her leg and Phoebe stands up. "On the way to a very important court date I might add."

"Hi I'm Miley," the blonde says getting to her feet and approaching Paige who still looks shocked. "You must be Paige. You have a very big underwater fan base."

Piper chuckles at Paige's look.

"Your a mermaid?" Paige asks. "You guys actually exist?"

I decide to speak up.

"Uh excuse me," I say and Miley turns to me. "When you said sea hag, did you mean like old-woman hag or evil-magic hag? Because see I'm not really in the battle mood today."

Piper sends me a disapproving look that I ignore.

"She's kind of both," Miley replies to my question.

I make a noise but I hate the idea. I don't know what it is but the idea of fighting a water demon.

"Forget that, whats life like under the sea?" Paige asks clearly fascinated that there is a mermaid currently in our house. "Does your skin get wrinkly? Does Algae pose a personal hygiene problem?"

Miley smiles at her but before she replies Leo speaks up.

"Okay guys why don't we let her up for a little air?" He suggests.

"No its okay I don't mind," Miley reassures. "Actually there's nothing like being a mermaid. You get to swim in an open sea all day. Explore endless wonders. Its pure freedom."

"Sounds like heaven," Phoebe says.

"My kind of place," Piper agrees and I wonder why she cannot stop frowning.

"I'm sure you wanna get back," Phoebe continues. "I can drop you off at the beach on my way-"

Miley cuts her off. "You don't understand. It was a great life. for the first few hundred years."

My eyes go wide.

"Mermaids are immortal," Leo explains and I glance at him.

"Yeah, we can spend eternity at sea," Miley continues. "Because our hearts are, well some say, as cold as the water. But sometimes a mermaid gets lonely and her heart warms, and she wants more."

Piper smiles. "Is that what happened to you?"

Miley makes a noise of agreement.

"The ocean floor is littered with bones of mortals who died for love," she explains. "I had to know why."

I decide to speak up as I sit besides Miley. "Now, these bones, could they be bones of mortals that perhaps the sea hag killed?"

"Paula!" Paige and Piper say.

"What?!" I exclaim wondering why they are telling me off.

"So you said you wanted to feel love?" Leo questions Miley. "Is that why you went to see the sea hag?"

"Yes," Miley agrees with him. "If a mortal professes his love to a mermaid she becomes human. The sea hag agreed to give me legs, but if I didn't find love before her deadline, I would have to give her my immortality."

"All that for a guy?" Phoebe says getting up. "Boy, did you get taken for a ride."

"Phoebe!" Paige says and Piper shakes her head.

"What?" Phoebe raises her voice.

"But I did find love," Miley tells us. "I mean I think I think I did. But I might be dead before I can find out for sure. Craig's getting on a plane to New York soon."

"Oh no, no, no," I say not wanting to fight evil. "This is good. Because all we gotta do is find the fish lover, get him to spill his guts and then we don't have to face the sea hag."

"Paula!" Piper says getting annoyed.

"What?" I ask innocently.

Paige gives me a look before turning to Miley. "If your boyfriends love can make you human, why don't you just tell him your a mermaid?"

Miley looks down. "You mean that I'm a genetic freak with a fish tail covered in glandular slime?"

Piper chuckles and Leo speaks.

"She raises a good point," he says to Phoebe who agrees.

"You may be half fish but your still a woman," Paige says and I glance at her with a raised eyebrow. "And women, you know, they generally know when a mans in love even before he does."

"Oh please," Phoebe says and we all look at her. "If I wrote that slop in my column, I'd be driven out of town."

"Okay thats enough!" Piper says standing up. "Sisters kitchen now!"

We all follow her into the kitchen.

"Okay what is going on with you two?" Piper says motioning to Phoebe and I.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe says. "Like you need a man to be complete. That kind of thinking dates back to the days we all had tails."

I just tuck my hands into my jean pockets. I really do not want to go through it right now.

"Maybe Phoebe's right," I say to Piper and Paige. "Maybe we just throw the mermaid back into the ocean and we keep the manor a hag-free zone."

"Who are you people and what have you done with our sisters?" Piper asks and I can see that something is troubling her as well. "And what have you done with my sisters?"

"Lets start with you," Paige says. "Whats going on in that head of yours?"

"I keep thinking about the court date I'm missing," Phoebe says.

"Okay so your dumping all over our innocent?" Paige asks and Piper looks a little angry.

"I don't mean to be," Phoebe says. "Paige I've been fighting so hard to get my life back. If Cole shows up and were still married, then it was all for nothing. I need my freedom."

Piper sighs as she knows that Phoebe is right. "Okay fine, go meet the judge. Just hurry back and we'll deal with Miley."

Phoebe nods and leaves just as Leo enters.

"Where's she going?" Leo asks before stepping to my side. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Paige says but I do not speak. "Piper, Paula and I were just about to discuss how best to vanquish the sea-hag."

"No," I say getting the jitters again. "You said we were gonna deal with Miley. You din't say anything about doing anything with the sea-hag."

Piper steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder. "Whats wrong?"

I just shake my head.

"What is up with you and these demon avoidance issues you've suddenly got?" Paige asks and Piper sends her a look.

I still do not answer.

"Look I think if we can protect Miley and avoid a run in with the sea-hag," Leo says gently. "I'm all for that."

"What is going on with you guys?" Paige says meaning everyone but Piper. "We're talking about the sea-hag, mysterious monster of the deep blue sea. The one whose name strikes fear in the heart of sailors everywhere."

I shake my head and Piper says. "Okay somebody's been watching way too much discovery channel."

"You're probably right," Paige says and I roll my eyes. "But she's an interesting evil specimen. Reminds me of this water demon I read about in the book. She kills in the most fascinating way."

"PAIGE!" Piper says as I turn away trying to fight my tears.

"What?" Paige asks as Leo rubs my shoulder knowing why that affected me so much.

I get a hold of myself and turn back to Paige. "We know how it kills."

"What'd I say?" Paige asks as she doesn't know.

"It killed mum and dad!" I say to her. "And we watched dad die!"

It hurts more as I had gotten a little close to Sam just before he had died.

"Its okay you didn't know," Leo says as he tries to comfort me.

"Look," I say getting myself under control and turning back to Paige. "I just don't see any sense in going up against a demon like this if we don't have to."

Paige nods and looks a little down. "Okay, maybe we can get Craig to confess his love for Miley. I'll ask her what flight he's on, and maybe I can stop him from getting on that plane. But if that doesn't work we're gonna have to come up with a plan B to vanquish the sea-hag."

"I know," I say. "I'll check to book of shadows."

"No," Piper says shaking her head. "I will."

She takes off before I can protest. Paige goes after to go and speak to Miley.

Leo takes my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I practically whisper.

*PO4: Season 5*

I am stood with Leo and Miley. I am watching a news report about bad weather.

"Now Piper says that the book says the Sea-hag has power over her natural environment," I say remembering what Piper said when she gave me the spell before she had to quickly run over to Dan's. "Would that be like rainstorms?"

Miley nods from her place on the sofa.

"Yeah," she agrees. "Rainstorms. Hurricanes."

"Hurricanes?!" I repeat in fear of what the sea-hag can do.

"Even tidal waves," she finishes.

I begin to panic.

"Leo she said tidal waves," I say to my husband who is behind me. "How far do tidal waves travel?"

He walks over to me and turns to Miley.

"Excuse us," he says to Miley as he pulls me over to talk in private. "What has gotten into you?"

I sigh. "I don't know. I just don't feel like myself."

"Well our job is to keep the innocent calm," Leo points out and I sigh. "Do you think you can you do that while I go talk to the elders and see if they can help control the sea-hag?"

"Sure," I say speaking with more confidence then I have right now.

Leo orbs away. The door opens and Paige enters with Craig.

"Hey," Craig says as he spots Miley.

"You came," Miley says happily.

"Yeah Paige told me your life was in danger," he says and I can tell that he does love her. "Whats going on?"

Miley sighs. "I really need to know how you feel about me!"

"I can't believe were back on this," he says and then he turns to Paige and I. "What are you two, in on this joke?"

Paige tries to help Miley.

"Its no joke," she says and I glance at her from the corner of my eye. "You have to tell her how you feel about her. Her life depends on it!"

"What is this? The delusional girls club?" He says and Paige sends him a look. "Come on," he turns back to Miley stepping towards her. "Tell me whats happening."

Miley looks as if she really wants to. "I can't."

"You can't?" He repeats and I can tell he is beginning to loose his temper. "You yank me out of a business meeting, you have your friend ambush me at the airport, I miss my plane, and you can't tell me why?"

"No," Miley says and I can see that she hates that she cannot tell him.

"Okay buddy look," I say wanting to get this over with. "You obviously wouldn't be here if you didn't care. So why don't you just tell her you love her for crying out loud."

"Paula relax," Paige says raising her hands at me.

"What?" I ask her. "If he does not do this the we gotta fight the evil-" Paige does a time out motion right in front of my face and then smiles at Craig. "Person," I finish.

"Know what I'm outta here!" Craig says and he heads for the door.

"Craig WAIT!" Miley calls and I can tell she is trying to decide on what to do. "You want to know what I'm hiding from you? Okay."

"Miley," I say as she lays on the sofa after grabbing a flowerpot of water. "NO DONT!"

Paige holds me back as Miley pours the water on her legs. Within seconds her legs become her tail.

Craig's mouth drop open in complete shock and I slap my leg knowing this will not end well.

Miley looks at him.

"Please don't be afraid," she says to Craig. "Its still me."

I roll my eyes.

"What are you?" Craig asks still clearly shocked he steps back. "Jeez."

He goes running out the door and takes the one chance we had at not fighting the sea-hag.

Miley looks crestfallen.

Suddenly a breeze happens and then two seconds later the sea-hag appears. I feel fear fill my chest. I begin to back away why grabbing Paige's hand.

"Did you find a vanquishing spell?" Paige asks but I don't answer.

The woman creates a ball of water slowly. She is staring at Paige and I. It sends shivers down my spine.

Paige goes to freeze her but it does not work. The demon throws the ball of water at Paige. She is suddenly trapped in the wall of water.

I don't know what to do. She throws one at me.

I gasp and duck behind the sofa. I breathe heavily as I try to control my fear.

"PAULA!" I hear Miley yell.

I want so badly to help her but it is like I am frozen.

"Paula help me!" She tries again and I grip my chest as it tightens. "PAULA! HELP!"

There is a splash of water and I hear Paige coughing. I look over the back of the sofa to see Paige stood there soaked but no longer trapped.

I stand up and try to speak.

"What happened to you?" Paige says shivering.

I do not answer as Piper walks in with Dan and sees Paige.

"What happened?" She says looking around for the missing Miley.

*PO4: Season 5*

Phoebe is back home and Leo is here. We have explained what happened and Phoebe is not happy. She is mainly not happy with me.

I am stood at the window with my gown on. I am trying to figure out what it i about that sea-hag that makes me freeze up.

I can feel Leo and Pipers eyes on me. Dan is stood next to Piper.

"She took our innocent?" Phoebe says. "How could you let that happen?"

"Phoebe," Piper says in warning.

"I don't know," I say feeling guilty as I turn to glance at Phoebe. "I think I had a panic attack. I couldn't breathe or move."

"Okay but she took our innocent," Phoebe reminds me.

"Lets give Paula a break," Leo says coming to my aid. "Okay."

"No shes right," I say to him. "I froze up. Miley's gone and its my fault."

Piper shakes her head but Leo speaks again.

"No its not your fault," he says approaching me but turning to look at the other three. "Its your hormones. Your maternal instincts are kicking in."

"More like taking over," Paige says.

"Paige!" Piper snaps.

"Its natural for a mother to feel protective of her baby," Leo says.

"But shes been handling demons ever since she got pregnant," Phoebe says and I turn my head away with tears in my eyes. "Why the sudden change now?"

"I don't know... I just don't," I say trying to stay calm.

Paige gets to her feet.

"Lets just focus on finding Miley," Paige suggests to me. "What did you get on the sea hag?"

"There's a vanquishing spell power of four," I say to her trying to find it in my pockets but it is not there. "I uh, I have it somewhere."

"Okay what about a location?" Paige says. "Did the book say where we can find her?"

I just shrug before sighing. Piper answers.

"No it did not," she replies.

"The elders say she keeps a cavern on a remote island," Leo says to her. "She keeps it hidden with charms and spells. The only way to track her is with a mermaid."

"Well unfortunately we're fresh out of those," Phoebe says.

Having had enough with my older sister I decide to speak up. "Okay yeah. Well where were you when all this went down?"

She does not look at me but down at the floor as she answers my question. "I had my own demon to deal with."

"I had my own demon to deal with," she says and I wonder what she is talking about.

"The good news is that the sea hag can't steal Miley's immortality unless she's willing to give it up," Paige points out.

"Which could be any minute," Piper reminds her.

"True if she gives up hope," Paige agrees.

I sigh knowing that whatever caused my panic attack is the reason that Miley might die.

"All right well I'll find Craig we might need him," Leo says to them.

"Try the airport," Piper suggests. "Miley said he was heading to new York."

Leo nods before orbing out of the manor. I decide that it is best if I do something useful.

"I'll try to locate the sea hag," I tell my sisters.

Piper comes over to me but I do not look at her as Phoebe speaks up.

"Oh honey," she says to me clearly feeling a little guilty as she approaches me as well. Piper glares at her. "I'm sorry. I might have been pushing too hard."

"Why don't you let us three handle the sea hag?" Piper suggests gently.

"No its okay," I begin but Phoebe cuts me off.

"Rest!" She insists. "If not for your sake then for my niece. All this stress can't be good."

"She's right," Paige says from behind Phoebe.

I look at Piper and she also nods. I go and lay down on the sofa before falling asleep.

*PO4: Season 5*

After a short nap I head upstairs and get changed into fresh clothes.

I head upstairs and hear my sisters talking about me.

"I'll be fine," I tell them feeling better than I did earlier.

Paige is sitting down and the other two are stood up. All three glance at me as I enter the room.

"Okay lets go we got a job to do," I remind my sisters.

"Are you sure your up to it?" Paige asks as we all gather around in a circle.

"Well I don't have a choice," I inform them. "Its a power of four spell right. One, two, three, four."

"Should we wait for Leo to get Craig before we go," Phoebe wonders.

I know that no matter what we cannot wait. "No Miley needs us now."

"I agree," Piper says to them before smiling at me.

We all get a piece of paper with the spell on that the others had created to find the sea hag.

"Okay if this spell works it should take us right to the sea hag," Paige says to all of us.

We take a deep breath before as one reading the spell out loud.

 _"Powers of the witches rise,_

 _find the hag who speaks in lies,_

 _balance, shockra, focus, chi,_

 _lead us through the cruel, cruel sea."_

We all end the spell. There is a moments pause as we wait for the spell to take effect.

Then Phoebe makes a noise before landing on the ground. My mouth drops open when I see that she has suddenly inherited a tail and is half naked.

She has become a mermaid. She groans as she glance down at her body before looking back up at us.

I glance at Paige and so does Piper.

*PO4: Season 5*

I orb in next to the others. I did not want Paige trying to orb all three of us as but she needed help holding Phoebe up.

Not that she did a good job as the minute we land in the water Paige drops her.

"HEY!" Phoebe cries out.

"Sorry I couldn't hold you," Paige apologizes.

Phoebe grips the end of her tail and attempts to get up.

"Phoebe you can't stand!" Piper says to her.

"Encase you have not noticed," I point out glancing at her golden tail. "You do not have legs."

"Yeah well why me?!" Phoebe says smacking the water with both of her hands. "Why'd I get the tail? we all read that spell together!"

"Maybe because your the best swimmer besides Paula," Paige points out. "And she is pregnant so I'm glad its not her."

"I'm the second best swimmer at the Y," she points out. "But this is the ocean. Its very cold and I'm allergic to shellfish."

"Okay forget that," Piper says to her. "Do you sense the sea hag? Is she close?"

"How should I know?" Phoebe demands.

"Well maybe if you stick your head under water," Piper suggests to her.

Paige and I nod.

"And get my hair wet?!" Phoebe says like we are mad.

"Phoebe you're a mermaid!" I say loosing my patience with her.

"You should be able to sense the sea hag," Paige says to her. "My spell worked just not the way I envisioned it."

Phoebe pinches her nose and glances at us one more time before diving into the water.

There is a noise and Leo orbs in right in front of us.

"I found Craig he was on a plane on his way to New York," he says before realizing his surroundings. "Why am I standing in the ocean?"

"Phoebe's a mermaid," I inform him.

He looks a little shocked. "Oh well that would explain it."

There is a sudden whooping and we turn to see Phoebe far away from us. She has the biggest smile ever on her face.

"DIVE IN!" She yells to us. "THE WATERS GREAT!"

"Phoebe get back here this instant!" Piper commands her.

Seconds later and Phoebe is back in front of us.

"The call of the sea is intense," Phoebe says and I smile at her. "Just like Miley said it was."

"Well ignore it!" I advise her wanting to find Miley. "Did you find the sea hag?"

"Now that you mention it there was a stench under the water," Phoebe says to us.

"It could be the sewage treatment plant," Leo points out to us.

"We'll take our chances," Piper says. "Follow the stench!"

"How?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know get in touch with your inner fish," Piper says and Phoebe pulls a face at us. "And then when you find the cavern call for Leo and we will orb there."

Phoebe nods before diving back into the water.

"You know thats the most fun I seen Phoebe have since Cole died," Paige points out.

"Which time?" Leo and Piper say together.

"Good point," Paige agrees. "Okay you guys ready? T minus and sea hag counting! Paula do you have the power of four spell?"

I do not answer as once again I begin to worry about facing the sea hag. What if something happens?

"Paula you okay?" Paige asks.

"I'm fine," I say glancing from my sisters to my husband. "Everything's under control."

I am sat down on a rock for a minute when Leo speaks again.

"Shes calling," he says to us. "Lets go."

The others gather round and hold hands. I am in between Piper and Leo. As the others begin to orb I let go as I feel a panic attack coming on.

I sit back down on the rock and try to calm down. When I am calm enough I orb home to wait for the others. I don't know where they orbed to so I cannot follow them.

* PO4: Season 5*

Chelbell2016:

Okay please tell me what you think.


End file.
